lesrilonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Church of the Holy Triumvirate
Worship The Church of the Holy Triumvirate worships Assar, Meslona, Atreus, and their respective subordinate gods. Those who are part of the Church will often worship one god above the others, but they hold all three gods in reverence. Many members of the Church will also instead choose to worship a Lesser god who is subordinate to one of the Holy Triumvirate. Methods of worship vary, but normally entail praying at an established Church. Areas of Worship The Church of the Holy Triumvirate is the dominant faith in Belora'ar, Belora Galveth'ri, and the Justerthian Empire. It is reasonably diverse in Belora'ar, and Belora Galveth'ri. However, in the Justerthian Empire, it is considered a heretical sect of the Church. The Church in Justerthia places a heavy emphasis on the worship of Atreus, as a divine being above both Meslona and Assar. This is known as the Atrian Heresy, in Belora'ar and Belora Galveth'ri. Structure Lord High Almoner The 'head' of the Church of the Holy Triumvirate is the Lord High Almoner. He is not the chief religious head of any of the three gods, and in fact it is not allowable for an Archbishop to take this position. The Lord High Almoner's role is to organise and distribute the wealth of the Church. They travel Vhuld, and speak on behalf of the Church as a whole. The Archbishops do not answer to the Lord High Almoner, but his influence is seen throughout the Church. Archbishop There are 3 archbishops within the Church of the Holy Triumvirate. Since there is no capital of the faith, these Archbishops are simply recognized by all other religious leaders of the particular god across Vhuld. There is a single Archbishop for each of the three separate gods. The Archbishop is seen as the highest authority on the word of the particular god they worship, by the faithful. The Archbishops do not answer to the Bishop There are 7 Bishops under each of the Archbishops, and they are appointed by the Archbishops. A Bishop will be the religious leader of a large area of land. They will organise the workings of all Priests and Chaplains within the territory they oversee. Chaplain A Chaplain is the religious head of a single church. They are devoted to a single one of the three gods, and offer religious advice primarily on that god. Cleric A cleric is the religious head of a single church. Unlike a Chaplain, they are not devoted to any one of the three primary gods. Instead, they offer equal worship to all three deities of the faith. Militant Arm The Divinus Templari The Divinus Templari are a knightly order based in the Justerthian Empire. They seek out infidels and heretics, crushing all who would oppose the worship of the Holy Triumvirate. Throughout its history, the Divinus Templari has at times attacked members of the Church of the True Gods, and at other times peacefully co-existed with them. The Divinus Templari is led by the Lord-Commander of the Divinus Templari. He answers largely to the Lord High Almoner, but also to the Archbishops. The Divinus Templari is technically an autonomous military order, but is often seen as an extension of the will of the Church.